Techpriest
Who In the Warp is the beeping robed man? As a Techpriest, Outpost IV is your reason to be. The hull, the atmospherics loop, the plasma generator, the vox system, they are all incredibly sacred artifacts. Their mysteries are exclusive to the Cult Mechanicus, making them very valuable to the unenlightened of the station. Your position grants you a great deal of leeway (such as being able to worship the Omnissiah), and are quite frequently exempted from any purges. In general, stay in the Enginarium and monitor the alerts. The second one goes off, scream at the idiotic fools that you must share the station with, and tend to the machines. REMEMBER: THEY ARE REPLACEABLE, THE MACHINES ARE NOT. YOUR DUTIES As a Techpriest, your task is rather easy in times of peace. Here's a step by step guide to ensuring peak performance of the Station's Machine Spirits throughout the round: Step 1: Preparing the holy plasma generator This is one of the easiest steps. Go to the plasma generator (The center of the Enginarium), then grab your sacred wrench, and attach it over a wire (It is sitting over one by default, no worries there) by interacting with the engine while wielding a wrench in your active hand. Next, insert a stack of plasma (There is a surplus sitting next to the engine). Then, alter the output of the engine to 1.2E (This is more than enough to power the entire station). Finally, switch it on. Step 2: Placating the sacred SMESs A very quick and easy step. Head to the three SMES located in the bottom-left corner of engineering, near the Adeptus Magos's office. Set their input to on, and maximum. Then, change the output to 10,000, and on. The station uses ~150000 units of energy to power itself, so feel free to cut it down a little once everything is fully charged. Step 3: GLORY TO ATMOSOMNISSIAH Head into the southernmost area of the Enginarium, Atmosia. Head down to the bottom of the partition, and you will find the pipe dispensers. Get 4 volume pipes. Then, turn off all pipes in a red or cyan loop, unwrench them, and wrench a volume pipe into their place, set to maximum. Then, head to all of the glowy-arrow-boxes, and set them to maximum pressure. Step 4: The mysteries of the Vox-System Don't even try to learn NTSL. Just take the tube transport system found in the east of the engineering lobby to the ministat. Head through down to the control room, place your ID in the upper-left console, search for servers, and paste the following in every server:(But sadly, this console delivers a non-harmful shock to you while you do this.So, appease that machine spirit, yo.) if (!find($source, "Unknown") && $job != "No id" && !find($$source, "(as ")) { $source = $source + " (" + $job + ")" ; } Your OTHER Duties Techpriest, Build A Chimera! This is requested often. Simply find a Box of Parts, whip out your MOST SACRED ALLEN WRENCH (It's in it's own tab!) and whack it. Don't make an Inquisi-Chimera unless an Inquisitor asks for one. And don't make Chimeras for anyone other than the Imperial Guard. Driving it around is also considered bad, you fix and build it, not drive it. FIX MY SENTINEL! Your job is 89% this. Someone dings up their Sentinel or Chimera, you have to weld out the dents. Those Damn Heretics are Abusing the Machines If you witness someone hurting a MOST SACRED machine, DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT. That's HERESY, and it should be eliminated IMMEDIATELY regardless of the reason.But make sure to TELL THE GUARD before you attack them FOR THE OMNISSIAH, or else YOU get branded as a heretic. This Outpost is MINE! Other than all that, just hover about, drone at people about tech, and repair the outpost.Category:Jobs Category:Mechanicus Category:Imperium